Dreams of Greece
by RayeBBG
Summary: Kai lives in the ancient Greek civilization of Sparta where all men are soldiers and all women are made to give birth to new soldiers. One day a girl drops out of nowhere and Kai can't help the fact to be drawn to her. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE M to be safe...


Raye: I got this idea in my own history class today and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters; not even the reincarnations in Greece. I do not own Sparta either, but I DO own this plot, Aliana, Mickey, and any of the other characters that seem unfamiliar.

Summary: Aliana Mianoko is a normal girl with a normal life. Suddenly, she finds herself in the ancient Greek civilization; Sparta to be exact! What will happen when she re-meets her friends in these ancient times? Can she stop all the men from coming after her for the only purpose she's supposed to have in Sparta as a woman? What will she do when she suddenly finds herself falling for the one guy who doesn't treat her as a soldier-producing object, and more importantly, the reincarnation of her best friend at home; Kai Hiwatari?

* * *

Twenty-one year-old Aliana Mianoko walked through the halls of her university with her school uniform on and her long, waist-length violet hair flowing back behind her. She was heading towards her history class and was silent, listening to her friends, Kai, Mickey and Tala, talk about the exam they were about to have on the ancient Greek civilization of Sparta. 

Kai Hiwatari, Aliana's best friend ever, had two-toned slate/blue hair. His eyes were a deep crimson color, and on his free time, he often wore two blue shark-fin triangles on either cheek. During school, the design disappeared.

Tala Ianov had known Aliana since they were very small and he often felt like her older brother. Tala had bright blood-red hair in a horn-like formation. His eyes were bright sky-blue, but often, during school, he wore violet contacts so that girls wouldn't get totally lost in the icy azure orbs.

Mickey Valcov was Aliana's best female friend. She had extremely long bright lime-green hair and violet eyes, like Tala's contacts. She had a bad-girl attitude some of the time, but other times she was sweet and gentle, especially when any of her friends were hurt. Mickey and Kai were very good friends, and had been for a long time, just as Aliana and Tala had been themselves. Kai and Mickey were very distantly related and even though it was far off, Aliana could tell they were family.

Mickey opened the door to the classroom and stalked in followed by Kai. They were arguing lightly over something. Tala was behind them, watching Mickey and chuckling in amusement and suddenly without warning, as Aliana was about to step inside, he slammed the door in her face!

For a very long time, Tala had liked Mickey as more than a friend. He always thought she was the prettiest girl and she had the most grace. Often times, he be so involved with thoughts about his secret crush, he'd forget about anyone or anything else that happened to be with him; in this case, Aliana.

The smaller girl banged her head into the door and fell backwards. As she hit the marble floor, she fell unconscious.

Aliana blinked her eyes. She was lying on something sort of… soft…

'Where am I?' she looked around. It was very hot out and it seemed as though she were in a tent.

Suddenly, the flap near the front opened and two guys walked in. They seemed very familiar to Aliana.

"Tala? Where am I?" Both of the boys had brown hair and dark eyes, but they were like reincarnations of her best friends.

They looked up at her, confused. They weren't wearing clothes really, just skins over their bare chests and brown cloth pants.

"How did you know my name?" the taller one asked. His slightly shorter friend who looked an awful lot like Kai raised a chestnut brown eyebrow at her.

She looked back and forth between them and she was very scared. What did he mean? Didn't they know who she was?

"Why did you two dye your hair? Kai, I loved you two-colored hair, it was cool! And Tala…" she trailed as the boys looked startled and confused. The one she'd called Kai looked to his friend. "Is she an evil spirit? Sent by the gods, do you think?"

Tala looked at her with wide eyes and then turned back to Kai. "I don't know… maybe,"

Kai looked back to Aliana who was panicking now. He slowly approached her. She noticed and started backing away, terrified. His eyes raked up and down her body and she helplessly tried to cover herself up, what with the uniform's short skirt and tight shirt. He came about five inches from her face, eyes narrowed and stared straight into her lavender orbs. She had no choice except to stare back into his eyes. Now that he was so close, she could see the confusion in his extremely dark crimson irises.

"Where am I?" she whimpered. Suddenly the flap to the tent opened. Aliana heard it, but found herself unable to look away from Kai. He still held her gaze.

"Kai? Stop, what are you doing?" a female voice sounded. "Mickey…" Aliana winced as Kai glared harder at her. "Who are you?" his voice was low and venomous.

Aliana finally tore her gaze away from Kai. She slipped out of the bed-like object she had found herself in when she woke up and ran to the far side of the tent. She looked over at Tala and Mickey. Mickey's hair was a lighter brown than Kai's chestnut and Tala's almost black hair, but it was definitely brown. She noticed that Mickey's eyes were still violet though.

Tala put an arm in front of Mickey as if to guard her and she stepped closer to him. She heard a noise coming from Kai's general direction and she looked just in time to dodge his swinging spear.

"Stop!" she tried desperately to get Kai to cease his swinging of his sharpened spear. The sword swiped and as Aliana ducked, her straight violet hair which reached her waist was cleanly cut short to shoulder length. She gasped and suddenly glared at Kai which made him falter for a moment before resuming his hatred-filled look.

"How dare you!" Aliana forgot about the spear in his well-trained hands and she lunged at him knocking him to the ground. "You know how much I love my hair! You KNOW it took me seven years to grow it so long!" Tears were springing to her eyes as she pounded his chest. "You know that it's the only thing that keeps me separate from my sisters! You're too cruel! TOO CRUEL!" She found herself weeping on top of Kai, still pounding his chest like a small girl, even though she was 21.

Aliana could faintly hear Mickey coming towards them and she felt Kai sit up, his arm around her waist. She felt Mickey pick her up off of her best friend's reincarnation and she finally stopped crying. Shaking her head and wiping her eyes, she looked around. Tala was looking at her with a very scared look. Mickey looked at her with concern, and, as usual, Kai didn't have any emotion in his face at all.

She shook her head again and then looked around the room for her hair. Finding it, she grabbed it and then started walking past Tala, who seemed to back away from her, and she walked out of the tent. She could hear Mickey yelling at her and she heard someone's footsteps coming after her. She reached the bright sunlight of out side and stopped. In front of her, a whole village had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her. Young women were carrying babies into tents and other women were covering their young girl's eyes. Men were looking at her in awe, almost as if she was so beautiful that they'd take her now. Some even started forwards! Other women were hitting their husbands and scolding! But Aliana wasn't paying as much attention to all of that as the fact that almost everyone in the village seemed familiar to her!

Fiona Richards had a baby boy and she was standing next to Kyle Coolidge in line for the tent. Mariah Kino and Rei Kon were standing with little bowls of herbs which they'd been mixing. Bryan was letting people into the tent and Rayne was sitting next to him on a stool with her own baby boy, who happened to be crying at the moment.

Everyone's hair was brown and most had brown eyes. Suddenly Aliana noticed the guys advancing on her and she started backing away. Then, she felt an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream and she was pulled back into the original ten that she'd come out of. She could hear the guys protests outside but right now she was so thankful to be away from everyone.

Kai spun her around and she looked up at him with big blank eyes. They stared at each other for awhile, both aware that Mickey and Tala were watching as well. Suddenly, Aliana spoke up.

"Ok… I know I'm no longer in Japan…" She watched a look of confusion cross Kai's features and she felt his grip tighten on her upper arms. "So, if I'm not at home, where am I?" She watched Kai look at her, and then he let go and turned to sit on the bed-like object which she'd woken up in.

"You're in Sparta," he said bluntly. Aliana looked at him confused. "Sparta? You mean like… the Greek civilization, Sparta?" Kai looked a little confused when she said "Greek Civilization" but nodded hesitantly. "But… but… how am I in ancient Greece? I must be dreaming… what happened last…" Aliana furrowed her brow. "I was walking to history class behind you three… you two were arguing about who got to sit next to me during the exam because I always sat next to the window and Mickey, you didn't want to sit next to Tala! You all got in and then… Tala… yeah! Tala, you slammed the door in my face! I must've hit my head really hard! I bet this is all a dream!"

Kai, Mickey and Tala were all looking at her with the strangest faces. Tala was quite frightened of her, she'd realized. Mickey was ultimately angry. "Why wouldn't I want to sit next to my husband?" And Kai just looked totally and utterly confused. "Exam? Door? History, class? Exam? Window? What do these all mean?"

At Mickey, Aliana had raised an eyebrow. She was MARRIED? At 21, or was she 21? At Kai's statement she laughed. She couldn't help it, she was so used to having all of her modern-day appliances that she'd forgotten that they didn't have them.

"Well," she started not really knowing what to say. "An exam is… a test, you know? Like questions and answers?" Aliana tried to explain. They knew what questions and answers were, but they didn't know why Aliana needed to use them or answer them…

'What is going on?' Aliana wondered to herself.

* * *

Raye: So, how'd you like it? Please Read and review! Tell me if I should go on... 


End file.
